


Polydins fluff and smut

by Fandomsqueen1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Cages, Collars, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom!Hunk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff, Homesick Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polydins, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Sub Pidge, lotor is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsqueen1/pseuds/Fandomsqueen1
Summary: this is literally just the title it is also cross posted on fanficnet some chapters will be polydins fluff or smut allura and coran will be mentioned but will not be seen as they wouldn't fit in the non-existent plot.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Polydins fluff and smut

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so please don't be negative i want to make it clear that i don't really ship polydins but i thought it would be a good for the non existent plot line my actual otp is kidge because team forest fire so thanks

FLUFF chapter

Warning sex mentions

Pidge pov<

Pidge hated this.

She was in space, she had four amazing boyfriends, even if she was in a war she found time to enjoy herself.

She felt she was slacking she still hadn't found her family they could be dead for all she knew but that was just it they could be dead.

she hated herself for feeling like this she knew if the others found out they would repeatedly remind her that it was not her fault. But she didn't care what they said because it was her fault she came to space to find them and she was no closer than when she had first started.

She pulled herself out of bed. Shiro had a set time for her to be in the kitchen waiting for them like a good sub.

Their dynamic had started like this after she had decided to wear a miniskirt to pull out a reaction from the boys and had heard them complaining to each other about how they where never going to survive if she had more clothes like that.

Pidge sat herself down on her knees she was wearing denim shorts and a crop top, she sat with her back straight and eyes closed how they had taught her too.

she remembered the name each of her doms had.

shiro was daddy

keith was master

lance was sir

and hunk was alpha.

She felt someone ruffle her hair and looked up to see shiro smiling down at her.

"i-i did i just got s-sidetracked" pidge managed to force out. "really" keith said raising an eyebrow. she nodded her head not trusting herself to speak as she remembered the various ways her doms used her one stuck out particularly as that day they had just tied her up and used her telling her she wasn't allowed to cum then relentlessly pounded into her for hours cuming allover her in and out. That wasn't what stood out the most it was what happened after the after care snuggling up and watching the percy jackson movies while her boyfriends listened to her rant about how they ruined everything. "was that your brother?" lance asked she nodded again. "pidge why did you lie to us" hunk said "Why did you lie to me" matt said looking at the ground pidge began to cry remembering those words "i-i d-don't know i w-was feeling homesick and i f-felt i wasn't doing enough and that my family could be d-dead and i d-didn't want to bother you with my problems" Pidge looked at the ground not daring to look them in the eye after her outburst but she then felt arms wrap around her and she gasped.

"pidge" shiro said

"we care for you if something was bothering you, you should've told us we could've helped you don't need to feel inadequate you are doing everything you can you should no that"

there where other murmurs of agreement from around her.

Pidge smiled through her tears because even though she hadn't found her real family yet she had a mini one with here and she would milk that for all it's worth.

**Author's Note:**

> the end please leave a comment and tell me what you think-
> 
> peace out-
> 
> memento mori
> 
> fandom queen-
> 
> #allshipsarevalid


End file.
